


Pick Me UP

by Maplestrazsa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Narcolepsy, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: Sans falls asleep a lot. He falls asleep without evening knowing it. Papyrus is worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff! I read this comic ( http://zarla.deviantart.com/art/Only-one-way-to-react-577729750 ) Yesterday and I couldn't help it. This is a one-shot right now but I might write chapters for each other AU's (like swap or fell) if i get a good idea for it. I can just imagine an excited blueberry mid-rant just face planting asleep from over stimulation. Enjoy the fic!

Sans knew that he had a reputation of being lazy. His brother had caught him napping so much it was common knowledge that Sans loved to sleep more then do his job. He got teased and joked with about it while Papyrus got more and more frustrated with his ‘lazy’ behavior. Sans just went with it, since the truth was a little more embarrassing. 

He couldn’t help it. Sans didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

Sans knew the humans had a name for this kind of condition but none of the monsters would understand. Sometimes he would be doing his job and find out he had been doing his sentry duty on autopilot, seemingly totally awake, while he couldn’t remember a few minutes of time. 

At first Sans thought he might be using too much magic and cut back a bit but that just made his magic build up and start to get uncomfortable. No matter what he did or tried Sans couldn’t stop from falling asleep without knowing it. He couldn’t sleep normally at night but stayed in his room so Papyrus wouldn’t worry. 

No one had to know.

:Pick Me Up:

Papyrus wasn’t stupid. A little naive and light-hearted sure, but he knew things. Sans sleeping so much wasn’t normal. Papyrus knew his brother didn’t sleep through the night. Sometimes he would wake up and hear soft shuffling noises from Sans’ room. His brother always joked about his sleepy behavior but the taller skeleton was starting to get worried. 

It got even worse when Papyrus caught his brother walking while asleep towards his sentry station. Calling his name didn’t wake him up and only after Papyrus shook the small skeleton’s shoulders did Sans become aware again. Sans didn’t even remember walking, just asking Papyrus what was going on since he needed to get to his station. 

It was only after catching his brother sleeping while standing in his sentry station, looking like he had stopped suddenly while in the middle on drinking that awful red condiment, that Papyrus had enough. He would get answers.

“SANS!” His brother seemed to startle at the loud noise, looking around lethargically until he saw Papyrus. “hey, sup bro?”

“SANS! YOU WERE SLEEPING AGAIN. WHILE STANDING UP. THIS IS NOT NORMAL BROTHER, EVEN FOR YOU.” Papyrus put his gloves hands on his hips, giving his brother a stern look. He would not be pacified until he got answers. 

“Heh. Guess I was just bone tired Bro.” Sans shrugged, playing it off as just any other impromptu nap Papyrus had caught him having. This was the first time he’d remained standing though, usually he leaned on the counter or slumped over it like Sans had deliberately chosen to take a nap. 

“BROTHER. I WILL NOT BE DISTRACTED BY YOUR PUNS. WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY DO YOU SLEEP SO MUCH DURING THE DAY BUT NOT AT NIGHT? I AM CONCERNED OVER YOUR WELL BEING.” Papyrus kept up a stern voice, wanting Sans to tell him what was wrong, but couldn’t help the undertone of concern and worry. What if his brother suddenly fell asleep while walking home and hurt himself?

Sans’ goofy smile dropped a bit, putting his ketchup down and tucking his hands into his jacket. His shoulders slumped a bit. “you don’t have to worry Bro. I’m just a lazy bones. Who doesn’t like to sleep, right?” Sans tried to keep his up his cheery attitude for Papyrus, not wanting his younger brother to worry about this. 

Papyrus huffed and tapped his foot, looking down at his smaller brother. “SANS. THIS IS MORE THEN JUST BRING LAZY. YOU FALL ASLEEP STANDING UP AND EATING. YOU FELL ASLEEP WALKING TO WORK. WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG? I WANT TO HELP.” He gave his brother his best doe eyes, pulling from when he was a small baby bones and he could get his brother to do anything with the right look. 

Sans tried to resist, he really did, but Papyrus had a way of making him feel guilty for keeping secrets once he caught onto it. Sighing softly Sans curled up a little bit more, shoulders slumping. “it’s fine Bro. It’s not something we can fix. I.. I can’t really stop it.. falling asleep I mean.. It just happens.” Sans shrugged, playing it off as not much of a big deal. He didn’t want Papyrus to fuss over this. 

Papyrus stood up straight, surprised at how easy Sans had told him. Usually he had to cajole and plead for any secrets his brother kept. Either this was not a very important secret, or it was the most important! Full of determination Papyrus struck his heroic pose, cape waving in the wind. “WORRY NOT BROTHER! I WILL MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS TO YOU WHEN YOU ACCIDENTALLY FALL ASLEEP. NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU! NYEHEHEHE!” 

Sans smiles a bit at Papyrus’ words, leaning on the counter of his sentry post in a bit of relief. He didn’t know why he thought Papyrus would have trouble with this. His brother was the coolest after all. “heh, sure Pap. I got nothing to worry about with the Great Papyrus watching over me.” The relief made Sans slump onto the counter, eyes blinking slowly. 

“YES! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REST WELL AND CONTINUE DOING YOUR JOB UNINTERRUPTED. I WILL CHECK ON YOU BROTHER EVEN MORE FREQUENTLY IN ORDER TO DO THIS AND I WILL START... RIGHT NOW APPARENTLY. HYEH HEH.” Papyrus couldn’t stop the smile at seeing his brother asleep on the counter. Sans hadn’t been joking when he said he couldn’t control it. His brother hadn’t fallen asleep mid conversation like that with Papyrus before.

Walking around the sentry station Papyrus stepped behind his brother and carefully picked up his brother. The smaller skeleton easily curled into his chest, skull nestled into his neck and legs around his hips. Much more comfortable then half laying on a counter while standing. Humming softly Papyrus held his older brother while watching the station. 

Papyrus could cover for his brother until the older skeleton woke up. It seemed like Sans needed to catch up on sleep a little bit. Not everyone could be full of energy after a good nights sleep like the Great Papyrus. 

Snowdin became familiar with the sight of Papyrus carrying a sleeping Sans. Some took it as Papyrus finally giving up on convincing his brother to stop being so lazy. Others saw it as endearing that Papyrus would carry his brother home after a stay at Grillby’s. Only Papyrus knew the truth. 

His brother fell asleep around him because he felt safe, that he knew Papyrus would always protect him. Sometimes Papyrus would find his brother half asleep, trying to remain awake, and just picking up his brother sent him into a deep sleep. Papyrus felt so much pride in being able to help his brother. 

Soon the amount of times Sans fell asleep without warning gradually reduced in number. Papyrus felt a little sad that his brother didn’t need him to watch over Sans as much but also happy that his brother could be a bit more independent without Papyrus worrying. 

But, whenever Sans had trouble sleeping, all the small skeleton would have to do is raising his arms towards his little brother and he knew Papyrus would take care of him. He had the Great Papyrus and the coolest brother to look after him, Sans had nothing to worry about.


End file.
